


Compagnons

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, Touching, gods and mortals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation d'amitié entre Athéna, Diomède et Ulysse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compagnons

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit (commencé ?) il y a des plombes, pendant 5 Acts, sur les thèmes "touching" et "team as a family", pour Chonaku55.

Athéna aimait à leur poser une main invisible sur l’épaule, pendant les combats. Cela leur donnait confiance, bien entendu, mais surtout, cela leur donnait l’impression de devenir invulnérable. L’ichor qui coulait dans ses veines de déesse, féroce, battait à ses tempes, et les emplissait indirectement d’une fureur guerrière qui se répercutait dans les exploits de deux des plus valeureux héros achéens.

Elle n’entretenait pas exactement les mêmes sentiments d’amitié virile et tendre envers Achille. C’était une brute, qui aurait davantage mérité d’être un favori d’Arès. Lorsqu’elle le conseillait, elle le tirait par les cheveux, lui prenait le poignet – des gestes qu’elle adoptait également envers son petit frère belliqueux. Alors que Diomède, elle l’abritait de son égide, et qu’Ulysse, elle lui caressait la joue.

Avant leurs missions d’espions, ils la priaient solennellement, d’une manière à la fois respectueuse et douce. C’était cette ferveur qui l’encourageait à leur montrer, de maintes manières, qu’ils étaient ses préférés.


End file.
